Velociraptor (Trespasser)
The velociraptors are the primary foe which Anne must contend with. Raptors are the most frequently encountered dinosaur throughout the game's eight levels, making them the main antagonists of the game. Velociraptor Models Several different velociraptor models are known to exist. Preleased Two distinctive models were shown in press released screenshots. These models never made it into the final game, and their functionability is often questioned. Light Orange This is the most common raptor featured in prereleased screenshots. Careful observation reveals that the raptor's pose is the same in each picture. This has led to the conclusion that the screenshots containing this raptor are not from the actual game, but renders taken in MAX. Dark Brown This raptor made its appearance after the previous one. It's position seems more natural compared to the previous, but one screenshot in particular may have been staged: the Raptor is shown brandishing its teeth while perched ontop of the Jungle Canyon crane, and it could only have gotten there if it had jumped the distance (which raptors aren't programmed to do). Retail The original velociraptors come in four varieties: Tribe-A, Tribe-B, Tribe-C, and the final utahraptor (also called the Alpha Raptor). It is possible that each tribe represents a velociraptor sub-species, or a different genetic version of a single DNA source. This could explain why the tribes encountered earlier in the game are easier to defeat than the later tribes, which may have fewer genetic defects. Tribe A Te first tribe of Raptors that are encountered. They can be found in levels 1-3 and are last seen in The Town (level 4). These have a light orange skin tone, similar to the one that was portrayed in the preleased screenshots. They attack the player by simply charging right towards them, so they are the easiest raptors to defeat since they remain at the same angle when they attack. They are based on the male Velociraptors seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park film. Tribe B This raptor seems to have staked its terrain around the center of the island and can be found half-way through level 3, throughout levels of 4, 5, and the beginning of 6. Red spots dominate this species' skin. These raptors attack by running at the player from an angle and then circling from the side until they finally trying to kill the player. Tribe C This raptor appears more yellowish than the other two. This tribe has chosen the mountainous region on and around Mt. Watson as its dominion. It is found half-way through level 6, 7, and in The Summit (level 8). Tribe C Alpha This is the Alpha velociraptor (or utahraptor) of the third raptor tribe. The player fights this raptor only once throughout at the game at the summit. Far more larger than the usual velociraptor and almost as big as an Albertosaur, this is the boss of the game. It is mentioned in John Hammond's memoir and he states that he never knew why it grew so large. TresCom Isle The new raptors that appear in TresCom's TC-Isle were modelled by TresCom member, Remdul, and added greater detail to the creatures in comparison with the original. Since its creation, several skins have been created for the new raptor model. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Trespasser canon Category:Dromaeosaurs